x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X-23
Laura Kinney (A.K.A "X-23") was an experiment by Hydra (Weapon X in Wolverine and the X-Men) to create a copy of Wolverine. She is often portrayed as something close to a daughter to Wolverine and a sister to Liger. Portrayal In X-Men Evolution, she adjusts to living in the Xavier Mansion ricidulously easily, and she has a little sister, big brother relationship with Wolverine. Powers & Abilties As Wolverine's clone, X-23 has all of Wolverine's powers, but instead of three claws for each hand, she just has two, and one in each foot. History X-Men Evolution Father-Son Outing After destroying the Hydra base, X-23 hid in its ruins, using air freshener to hide her scent. Shortly after the defeat of Apocalypse, Wolverine and his son Jim arrived to try and recruit her into the X-Men when Wolverine ended up in a trap she set up that held him up by his ankle. When X-23 saw it was him, she released him. Sabertooth then appears to recruit her into the Brotherhood, but Wolverine stops him and orders her and Jim to get to the Blackbird and leave, they go to the Blackbird, but they then save Wolverine with a blast from the lasers and brings X-23 to the Mansion. She then joins the X-Men and takes the name of Laura, after it's suggested by Jim. Prelude to Horror X-23 participated in the fight against Sabertooth, but she didn't get the opportunity to do much. Darkest Day X-23 participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and did well until she ended up captured by a hologram of Sabertooth. She then joined the X-Men on their mission to save the White House. During the trip, she heard Liger call Jean Mary Poppins and asked what he was talking about, but Cyclops says that they'll explain later. Once they arrive at the White House, it blows sky high and several Sentinels attack. X-23 ended up captured by the Sentinels and displayed by Gyrich along with the other captured X-Men as terrorists. X-23 is then released when Nick Fury clears the X-Men. She then goes with everyone else to save Jim and the Professor. Once they arrive at the Professor's cell, X-23 cuts the door open with her claws and brings the Professor out. They then escape just as easily. Once that's done, they relax at the pool. Laura then joins in with encouraging Rogue to jump in. When she does, and Jim sees through her sweater, Laura begins teasing him, and he gives chase and accidentally pops Kitty's floater, and she ends up chasing both Jim and Laura. Sibling Rivalry On the following Sunday, Laura shouted at Jim for taken so long in the bathroom and later yelled at him for leaving the skin from his foot in the bathtub. After that, Laura takes a Sunday Science class with Hank and ends up having to change her clothes after a stink bomb went off. Jim and Kurt then leave the girls' stink bomb clothes in Laura's room, which she shares with Rogue and Kitty. The next Monday, when Kurt makes a wager on who can climb the rope fastest, Laura wins at 30 seconds. Jim then makes fun at that time, but she gets her own back when she spoils a tender moment for Rogue and Jim when they practice for drama class. When she wants to watch The Clone Wars and Jim wants to watch a news report about the Hulk, Laura snaps and shouts that she wanted a big brother, but all Jim's acting like is a jerk, and this makes Jim realize how he should act towards Laura, so he lets her watch The Clone Wars, and she agrees to watch the Hulk story next. When Kurt joins in, she hands him the popcorn. Dark Future Soon after this, Kurt pulls a prank on Laura where she's woken up at 5:30am by the rock version of "Defying Gravity". She then chases after Kurt when they end up in a wormhole that takes them twenty-four years in the future. They then learn from future versions of Magneto and Rogue that an old enemy of the X-Men's named Apocalypse will return in one year, Laura and Kurt's time, and he'll kill most of the X-Men and the Brotherhood and turn Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Angel into Horsemen. Soon afterwards, Jean kidnaps Timewarp, who's the only one who can return Kurt and Laura back to their time, so they join in saving him with Rogue showing them where battered versions of their uniforms are. Rogue's daughter, Marie, becomes reluctant to attack, and when X-23 tries to help, she's knocked into a pole, and when Marie knocks Wolverine out, Kurt and Laura manage to rescue Timewarp and return to their own time. They then explain what will happen and are told to do their best and live their lives until the time comes. When Rogue asks what her daughter is like, Laura responds by saying she was like Rogue without her highlight, which she immediately finds out is natural. Future When Apocalypse returns, Laura's one of the X-Men who gets killed by him and his Horsemen. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas When Jim was nervous about his death date being in plain sight, Laura tried to comfort him by saying that he might have died just before they showed up. She also indirectly agreed with Jim about Rogue acting like she was already pregnant ever since she found out about Marie. As Christmas drew nearer, Laura became withdrawn and moody as it was during Christmas that she received her adamantium. Kurt felt sorry for her and gave her a Christmas present which turned out to be a picture of Dr. Riesman with a note. She then thanked Kurt. The Greatest Adventure When Jim and Rogue returned to the Mansion seriously injured, Laura almost cried. Old Wounds Laura was playing Duel Monsters with Rogue against Remy and Kurt the day Jim left. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, Laura arrived to head out with Jim and Rogue, but Jim refuses due to numbers and needing someone to watch Howler. She reluctantly agrees and lets them leave again. She then plays fetch with Howler until Weapon XI arrives. She's then saved from them when Gambit slams his staff down on one of the soldiers. She then ends up one of the only X-Men left fighting with Logan, and he yells for her to escape as she takes Howler. When Logan is confronted by a colonel, Laura triggers a trick wall to come down and begs for Logan to come with her, which he does, but they're both still in the mansion when the colonel blows it up. Laura is shielded by Wolverine, and when he passed out, Laura called Jim on an X-Link. When Jim and Rogue returned, Laura told how the colonel attacked, and when she learned that the colonel, named John Wraith, was in charge of Weapon XI, she swore, which earned her a reprimand from Wolverine. Laura then explained the situation to the Brotherhood. She then confirmed that Kitty was caught to Lance. Laura then went with Rogue and Jim to find the Weapon XI base. Two weeks later, they found it at the Canada-US border. After infiltrating the base, X-23 was given files on Wolverine and Deathstrike by Liger to keep safe. On the way to free the Professor, X-23 and Rogue were confronted by Deadpool and Sabertooth. X-23 was then beaten up by Sabertooth and taken to the other X-Men. X-23 is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. X-23 then calls Deadpool a disturbing man when she hears how he was willing to kill Jim when he was a baby. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Laura meets her new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Return of Captain America Laura is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull. After learning that only Captain America could stop the Red Skull, Laura commented that Magneto was doomed until she was introduced to Captain America. X-23 then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Betrayal At school shortly afterwards, Laura and Kurt were whispering something to each other. 'Mutant X & ForestFire' X-23 plays a major role in the storyline Mutant X and ForestFire. She is depicted as to have been constantly being stalked by H.Y.D.R.A and being the girlfriend/Future wife of Kyle Reynolds; son of Mutant X. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Wagners Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Homo Superior